


Pale Roses

by Savvy_Angel



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, But it's my own story, Fight Scenes, Gen, Mystery, Probably not straight relationships., Promise, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, This is based off of Vampire Knight, Thriller, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, Violence, With my ideas, relationships come later, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Angel/pseuds/Savvy_Angel
Summary: You may never think it, but the oddly peaceful town that I train to protect, is extremely dangerous. My name is Silver Tenshi Kasai. I’m twelve years old, and I have the most formidable task known to humankind. And that, is protecting it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm going to a writing conference tomorrow, and I'm actually thinking about submitting the first chapter of this for a contest. I want to see what you guys, as readers, think. Be sure to leave me a comment! Happy reading!  
> -Savvy_Angel

You may never think it, but the oddly peaceful town that I train to protect, is extremely dangerous. My name is Silver Tenshi Kasai. I’m twelve years old, and I have the most formidable task known to humankind. And that, is protecting it.  
It never ceases to amaze me how many people claim to be skeptical of the supernatural. While ignorance is bliss, I was never given that option. The option to choose to believe or not. In my line of work, disbelief is a very dangerous position to sit in.  
Dating back for centuries, my family have been Senshi; an order of elite warriors skilled in the art of combat and dedicated to keeping our world free. But free of what? What otherworldly creature lurks among the living like an undead shadow? What monster seeks our very destruction? Vampires. ***  
*2 months later*

Silently, I roamed the empty streets of Nisshoku. Like a shadow, I ghosted through the desolate thoroughfares; my gaze boring into the streets I should have owned. I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be grubbing in the alleys and slinking in the gutters. This was my birthright. And they had taken it from me. They had taken everything. Fury swept through my beaten and abused body filling me with inexplicable rage. I would have justice. I would avenge my family and everything that had been torn from me. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes, vowing away my life; when suddenly, a flash of movement caught my eye. What was that? My eyes followed the swift action, my hand instinctively dropping to the double-bladed katana at my side. I scanned the alleyways with more intent now, alert to my surroundings, and beginning to realize that it had grown quite dark. Twilight had fallen. I heard an abrupt crash, followed by a yowl. I started to attention, slipping easily into a fighting stance that was conditioned into me. I quickly dropped my stance and rolled my eyes upon seeing a cat emerge from a fallen rubbish can. “How childishly foolish,” I thought, disgusted with myself, “being set on edge by a cat. A mere stray that prowls through the rubbish.” I smirked bitterly. This cat and I had a lot in common.  
As I lowered my katana, that’s when it struck. Blindingly fast, lithe, and agile, a body much stronger than mine, (and in much better condition) seemed to coil itself around me. A powerful hand clamped over my mouth and I was dragged away, kicking for all I was worth. What seemed like eternity was really minutes, but finally I was dropped onto cold stones in a dark, cramped sidestreet.  
A cold voice hissed through the black, misty passage, “A boy. What fun, what fun.” Then, for a moment, nothing. A sickening giggle pierced the austere silence. “I will consume you alive. I will suck your vitality from you while you're still breathing!”  
I felt my blood rush to my feet and turn to ice in my veins. I felt my eyes widen in fear at the thought. Consumed alive. My soul still within me, struggling, fighting to keep the fuel for it’s fire. The sick idea of devouring human blood was disgusting to me, and made my stomach churn. Repulsive creature. Intense fury boiled in me, seething and steaming, taking over. A red haze descended over my vision. I would slay this beast. I would slay it, ending its very miserable existence. And somehow, it’s blood would avenge the souls of my family.  
My hand gripped my blade, preparing for what was to come.  
“Frightened?” it purred, right into my ear, slowly clasping long fingers around my neck.  
I almost choked on the scent exuded from it’s breath. It was that of blood. The voice that spoke to me was deceptive, playful, and yet, surprisingly cheerless.  
“There, there, it’s going to a good cause…” it answered its own silence, fingertips playing about my pulse, which was pounding rapidly.  
I clench my jaw in defiance, jutting out my chin and holding my head high; eyes staring straight forward.  
“Oh,” came a surprised reply as it pulled its cold hand away, “going to make a final stand?”  
It was mocking me now. I could sense its wicked smile. Another giggle rang out, piercing and brutish.  
“Nothing left to say?” It shrugged, “that’s fine by me…” it leaned close to my ear again, “your parents went the same way. Silent. Strong. And completely,” its grin spread wider, revealing flashing ivory fangs, “Unnecessarily.”  
That did it. My blade whipped from its sheath, sped through the air, and whistled into empty space. Enraged, my sabre flew again, elegant and flaming with tenacity and contempt. This time, I was rewarded, as the tapered tip slit open its cheek. There was a splatter of black ichor, and the sound of splitting flesh.  
A sharp cry of pain resounded through the alley, followed by an angry hiss.  
“No, you are dinner!” It wailed, anguished and furious at the same time.  
I continued my dance; my light-footed barrage of arching strokes and sweeping parries, allowing years of practice to control me in fluid, natural movement. I smiled ferociously as I began to gain ground. I was forcing it back. It howled in frustration and threw up its hands in an attempt to block my sword from its face. I pushed the horrid creature into one of the brick walls of the alley, the red haze never once leaving my vision. I had never felt so ablaze. This moment was incredible. My first ever vampire. And I wouldn’t stop with this one. I would hunt them all, one by one. Destroying them. The way they had destroyed me. I continued to combat with all my force. Finally, the battle reached its climax. I had it pinned, and was ready to pierce its heart.  
“Do you know why I’m going to kill you?” I asked, with more strength than my adrenaline boosted body had, “Because, that’s what silver does!” I yelled. And with this, I drove my blade forward. I closed my eyes, as I felt something splatter over my face and my katana came to an abrupt halt. After a moment, I opened my eyes, only to find myself staring into dangerously glinting, scarlet eyes.

Suddenly, sense returned to me, as did fear. I realized that in my fury, I had allowed myself a sin that my teachers had all but tried to punish from me. Pride. Arrogance. Overconfidence. My downfall. In my early celebration of victory, I had made a fatal mistake. I had lowered my guard and given him a chance to escape me. I was fighting a creature twice my size. He was inhuman, and incredibly fast and strong. Even at my best, I couldn’t win. And my best was certainly not where I was. I looked down, shocked and frightened to see not only black ichor on me, but my own crimson blood as well.  
He smirked, “Foolish little boy. Did you honestly think your toy of forged tin foil would be enough to stop me?”  
I gasped and backed away, shying away from outstretched hands that were covered in red. As luck would have it, I stepped backwards into a brick wall...but, bricks didn’t breathe, or chuckle darkly. I turned, only to see another. This one however, was foaming at the mouth. It’s eyes were blank, and hungry. I knew what this was, and I shuddered. When a human was Turned, there could be many outcomes. When a hunter was Turned there was only one result. And this was it. A Turned hunter became mindless, crazed, insane, hungry, and completely bloodthirsty. It was custom to execute hunters that had started to Turn. It was considered civilized, and was done coldly, without feeling or remorse. Many hunters would often request their own execution, rather than live as the insane monsters they stalked.  
At seeing this fiend, I was frightened and angry. But nothing else. No pity or sorrow. No care or thought to his previous life. I vowed that as soon as I made it out of this alive, I would dispatch him and quickly. But it was beginning to appear that I wouldn’t make it out of this unscathed. I felt my body go rigid with paralyzing fear as my arms were held behind my back. Wicked ivory fangs approached my neck, growing far too close for comfort. I screamed in terror, kicking and snarling, trying to hold imminent doom at bay. Here was where I made my second mistake. As razor-sharp canines met my neck, I felt my blood begin to drain. No. No. No! I couldn’t die like this. I had a life to live, and promises to keep. No. I wouldn’t die like this. So, in a desperate act of self-preservation, I lunged forward; and bit the vampire’s neck. He cried out in surprise and obsidian gore spurted from the wound...and into my mouth. Swallowing was like choking down acid. The poison burned down my throat and fire seared me from the inside. I quickly lost consciousness and in that moment, my life was changed forever.


End file.
